dreadmirefandomcom-20200213-history
Leucopraxus
In Cypress Deadfall, monstrous fungi, slimes, oozes and giant frogs congregate in great numbers due in large part to the cult of Leucopraxus. Churches to the demon have no formal design, although common themes include dampness, darkness, and rotting vegetable matter. The Dreadmire church is a colossal hollow log covered in mold, moss, lichens and mushrooms, and is surrounded by a forest of shriekers and violet fungi for hundreds of feet in every direction. Both the oozes and fungi do not harm the worshippers, kept at bay by the wearing of an unholy medallion. Masses are held on moonless nights when humidity is high. The religion promotes chaos and evil, so very few Bayou Halflings worship Leucopraxus. Those that do are as twisted as the flora they idolize. As in Cypress Deadfall, shrines to Leucopraxus are near the dark lairs of oozes and are housed within shrieker groves and attended by phantom fungus guardians used to protect altars. Church dogma dictates that lust, anger, pain, gluttony, coveting, envy and deceit are promoted as means that can bring honor to the righteous wicked. Fungi and oozes are venerated in all their varied types as simple and primordial life forms from which all creatures sprang. The laity of Leucopraxus is known for its cruelty, theft, poison and assassinations. Clerics of the demon are sometimes gifted with a phantom fungus familiar, or gray ooze companion (although type can vary). Leucopraxus breeds fear and loathing from a layer of the chaotic evil Outer Planes, often referred to as the Slime Bogs. Its inhabitants know Leucopraxus’ portion of this layer as Sphacelus. It is a ghastly land of demonic slimes, molds, jellies, puddings, oozes, and fungi abominations the likes of which no sane human should ever witness. Dangerous fungi animals are the norm, and the land is caked with mud, rotten logs, standing water, decaying plants and unspeakable dead things. Fungi dinosaurs roam the fungal jungle, and the fungi forests are filled with fungus demons, fungi dragons, fungal undead, and every other fungi monstrosity one could describe. From Fine sized to Colossal sized, fungi grow from every imaginable surface, including living beings. The air is heavy with spores that make breathing difficult and risky. In its eternal night, a mist hangs in the air and moisture accumulates on everything. Visitors seem as tiny ants on the floor of a steamy, tropical morass. Leucopraxus’ fortress on this plane is inside an unbelievably massive morel mushroom, nearly a mile tall. Inside are thousands of rooms connected by tubes, poles, slides, gelatinous doorways, and membranes, each surrounded by sticky strands of hyphae, mycelium, and rhizoids. It is a nightmare to visitors, even other demons. The fungi fortress, called Sporangia by its demonic inhabitants, releases giant spores from its continuously rupturing sporangium. These spores float away to all parts of the plane and germinate into the monstrous creatures that populate this layer of the chaotic evil Outer Planes. Except near the area of Leucopraxus’ fortress, the fungi forests and jungles are not always the norm. Random periods of localized storms bring light, kill the fungi, and promote a riotous growth of strange, rank, and twisted flora for 24 hours. The accelerated plant growth is almost as dangerous as the deadly fungi, ripping apart the land and tossing great chunks of rock and debris into the air. After this unrest the night returns, the plants die from lack of light and the fungal landscape returns to feed. This process is repeated eternally throughout the layer. Unholy Symbol: A stylized mushroom fleur-di-lis engraved on a skull and held by a thick strand of moss. Favored Weapon: Blowstick; needles coated in poison angel; DC 15; Initial 1d6 Con; Secondary 1d8 Con; 140 gp. Authority Figure: Gnast Othemsinger (spore prelate), female gnome Clr7/Asn 5; AL CE; Skills: Knowledge (mycology). Obsecration Prayer of the Empress: "I worship thy name and would die for thee without question. Your will is my will, as it spreads as fungus over the earth. Your insignificant servant petitions thee to hear, and grant divine favor to your ends." Category:Deity